Head-related transfer functions (HRTFs) are acoustic transfer functions that describe the transfer of sound from a sound source position to the entrance of the ear canal of a human subject. HRTFs may be used to process a non-spatial audio signal to generate a HRTF-modified audio signal. The HRTF-modified audio signal may be played back over a pair of headphones that are placed over the ears of the human subject to simulate sounds as coming from various arbitrary locations with respect to the ears of the human subject. Accordingly, HRTFs may be used for a variety of applications, such as 3-dimensional (3D) audio for games, live streaming of audio for events, music performances, audio for virtual reality, and/or other forms of audiovisual-based entertainment.
However, due to anthropometric variability in human subjects, each human subject is likely to have a unique set of HRTFs. For example, the set of HRTFs for a human subject may be affected by anthropometric features such as the circumference of the head, the distance between the ears, neck length, etc. of the human subject. Accordingly, the HRTFs for a human subject are generally measured under anechoic conditions using specialized acoustic measuring equipment, such that the complex interactions between direction, elevation, distance and frequency with respect to the sound source and the ears of the human subject may be captured in the functions. Such measurements may be time consuming to perform. Further, the use of specialized acoustic measuring equipment under anechoic conditions means that the measurement of personalized HRTFs for a large number of human subjects may be difficult or impractical.